Novus Carta
Overview The Novus Carta was the second constitution of the LittleBigPlanet Union. It played a very important role in the structure of the Union from the Spring of 2015 onward and replaced direct democracy with representative democracy by establishing the Union Parliament and was much more specific than the original constitution. It can be viewed here. Origin and History Origin In order to pass the LittleBigPlanet Union Legal System Protocol in response to the 2015 April Judicial Crisis, drastic measures had to be taken to get around the massive problems that the direct democratic system imposed by the original Constitution posed. Political apathy of common members of the Union was the most pressing issue, requiring the Protectors to eject many clans from the Union for inactivity and because members simply wouldn't vote. The damaged Union saw that its constitution was failing and M88youngling drafted the Novus Carta with the consultation of other leaders on April 16th, 2015.M88youngling's Journals (Entries 3/23/15, 3/29/15, 4/16/15 The document was finally completely ratified on April 18th 2015. The Novus Carta was ratified into effect by the following, * M88youngling - President * Lgmpm - Union Vice President / New California Republic President * GreenWolff - Leader of the Atlas Special Agency * TOXIC-RAGE-2002 - Chancellor of New Germany * Glass-_-Crane - Leader of the Master Creators Society * MidnightLights1 - Mandalore of the True Mandalorian Empire * JediJosho - Grandmaster of Organization XIII Access Restriction Access to the Novus Carta was later restricted by M88youngling in an attempt to prevent the Visarian Mandate and Primevaliam from taking control of the Union. Access has since been restored as of March 22nd, 2017.Novus Carta Google Drive Changelog Details The greatest changes made from the original Constitution were that representatives are now the only ones who can vote on proposals as opposed to the entire Union, and that clans can now have up to three representatives if they'd like. This legislative system was known as the Union Parliament, which retained the General Assembly and Security Council but only as categories for proposals. This constitution also introduced minor elections for General Assembly and Security Council figureheads, known as the Speaker of the General Assembly and the Chairman of the Security Council. These two positions only had the power to count votes and endorsements as well as organize the documents in their respective Google Drive folders. The Novus Carta also established clear definitions of executive ministries as well as a strict activity quota for clans. This requires clans to attend monthly summits or leave an excuse as to why they cannot come prior to the summit or their clan will be removed for inactivity. Additionally, the Independent States Allied Forces were also officially established as a Union defense coalition. The Novus Carta also greatly expanded on the judicial system, complementing the LittleBigPlanet Union Legal System Protocol. While perhaps obsolete, many amendments of the United States of America's constitution were included to grant members rights to freedom of speech, as well as other rights. These have been modified for relevance. The document was fully ratified and put into effect on April 18th, 2015. Amendments Article 5 Section 1 of the Novus Carta allows for the passage of amendments. Amendment 1 - The Commissioner Accord This amendment was authored by M88youngling after his resignation as President of the LBP Union. The amendment replaced the Union Parliament with a council of leaders known as the Union Commission. It also established a system for democratic Presidential elections. Trivia * Contradictory to the actual date of ratification, the Union observed "Novus Carta Day" on April 20th instead and incorrectly regarded this as the date the document was ratified. * The Novus Carta is the longest known constitution on LittleBigPlanet, having 4782 words and 26 pages. References Category:Primary Sources